Bears
For years, these ravenous Gregerson's have had free reign to use our woods as their personal latrine, protected by their ‘endangered’ status. Now the government is wisely considering ending grizzlies’ special treatment to protect our honey jars and Paddington Station. It is believed that long ago all bear-kind were united in promoting the advancement of honey loving, swatting acrobatic fish out of the air and, by the location of their defecation alone, solving straightforward questions. However, bear-kind turned against man when we tried to offer them freedom: freedom to dance, fight for money and be kept in small cages. It was then that bear-kind fractured, the grizzly's (the militant wing of beardom), spectacled (elitists) and black ('darkies') bears on one side against man's good intentions and the polar bears ('whities') on another side, generally in favour of man but not really doing anything to help what with being stuck in the icy tundra of the Arctic. (Polar bears have been known to threaten Canadians but ... who hasn't?) Ever since, America has stood fast and alone against the tyranny of beariness. Stephen's Words .]] "Last night, we did the Threatdown — God, it’s hard to even talk about this — and for the first time, I didn’t mention bears. It’s winter, they’re asleep, I didn’t think it would be a problem. But today I see this in the Toronto Globe and Mail — apparently a 700-pound polar bear showed up at a children’s hockey game. I’ve said this before, they’re after our kids — they’re tender, juicy, you don’t even have to throw away the bones." “(Reading a letter) ‘Dear Stephen, why aren’t you nicer to bears? I like them a lot! They make me laugh my head off. Love, Joshua.’ Like a lot of kids, Joshua has been misled about bears. They won’t make you laugh your head off, they’ll tear your head off.” -Stephen Colbert Worldwide Crisis Bears appear all over the globe, their major headquarters are located in the Middle East and Canada. When not "hibernating," or recharging for the next attack, they are out on the loose, threatening men, women, and children of all ages. Many nonrenewable resources such as berries and salmon are being devoured by the greedy grizzlies. Luckily, with the help of Colbert Nation, this threat can be put to an end through the use of bear spray, bear traps, and our own bare hands. (No Pun Intended) Alliance with the ACLU The ACLU thinks these abominations are people. Pres. Bush has been working closely with Stephen Colbert to torture the ACLU leading officials. Alliance with the NAACP According to a Colbert interview with NAACP Chairman Julian Bond the NAACP is "pro-bear." Since the interview The NAACP has refused any further questioning about their pro-bear stance. Aliance with Disney The Disney corporation thinks that bears, in general, are not masculine enough for it's viewers. Which is why the new Winnie the Pooh animated series, to be starting on the Disney Channel this Fall 2006 will not star Christopher Robin, but a female lead instead. Bear Trivia *Shit in the woods. *They are godless killing machines. *How many bears does it take to screw in a lightbulb? None, because they hate light, and all other good and holy things. *Roosevelt is also responsible for the teddy bear. The toys were named in honor of Roosevelt when, during a hunt, he refused to shoot an old female bear tied to a tree. After that act of appeasement, this bear went on to shoot Archduke Ferdinand, thus igniting World War I. *When you’re hiking, you should pin a bell to your clothes. It jingles, and that noise makes the bears think it’s Christmas, which they hate, because when they're not waging war on mankind, they're waging a War on Christmas. *If confronted by a bear never turn your back on one. Such a gesture maybe seen as permission to mate. *In the year of 2006 a grizzly and polar bear mated, this is just one step in their plan to create the ultimate killing machine. *Also in 2006 a bear consumed a monkey, this is just one step in their move through the evolutionary chain. *Bears love honey and picanic baskets. *The bear population has increased in recent years, having risen over 3 times its previous level. You might think it's just elephants, but that's just the bear conspiracy, a bearspiracy if you will to make us all focus on the elephants while those godless killing machines get freaky in our woods! *Bears tend to attend their own walk of fame ceremonies in nothing but a red T-shirt! That's just despictable, think of the children. *Bears are allied with the Democratic Party, along with the Asses. *Bears are the majority shareholders in The New York Times stock. *Osama bin Laden is actually a bear taking human form. *Bears use Tabasco sauce for eye drops. *Bears superficially watch CBS in droves to create a dishonest market sample of viewership so CBS can propagate more terrible shows. *Some people mistakenly think "bear spray" is a bear repellent, so they spray it on their kids. The bears like this because it makes the kids taste a little spicy. *Stephen Colbert will never submit to the bear agenda unlike weaker television hosts such as Bill O'Reilly aka "Papa Bear" See also *Polar bears *Roller bears Category:Bears